I'm Sorry
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: They fight with each other...argue with each other gets angry too but at the end of the day they are always for each other :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : it's just sorry gift from me for Hidenseek06 kk and specially Aditi for u will meet u all at the end :)

* * *

 **Set after yellow topi ka raaz...**

 **After AbhiRika's fight**

One week passed but still they were not talking to each other...

Abhijeet was driving a car on busy road of Mumbai but right now it was silent like him...he was again and again thinking about her...one weak passsed but her words still ehocing in his ears...

 **"To phir tum lab main aate hi kyun ho"**

 **"Abhijeet aaj se hamare beech main jo kuch bhi tha vo sab khatam"**

 **"Main chahti to ye information aap ne pas rakh sakti thi lekin hamare silly fight ki vajah se main aapne kam ko neglect nhi kar sakti"**

Her every single line is hurting him more and more...he was thinking that how can she talk to him like this...how can easily she said that everything is over now...though he also said that there were nothing in their relation...but he was angry at that moment and she too...

On the other hand Tarika was trying to reach her home as soon as possible but her car was not supporting her...she was busy to repair her car by anyhow..coz she met an accident and she dont have any option...some little scraches on her arm and on forehead to...her leg also broken she was not even to stand properly due that accident...but still she was trying...she couldn't even call to anyone coz her mobile also broked...

she was standing alone on the road...she was feeling hell scared and shivring with fear and due to cool brrezes too...she was feeling like about to cry just on her helplessness...she didn't know what can she do that at this moment...she was hell scared...

After some time one car was going from there with a God grace she looked at the car and found Abhijeet in that car...he did'nt see her coz his mind still thinking about her...she was about to call him and at the same time he also felt that somwone called her and car stopped there...she took sigh of relief...he was about to apply reverse gear but stopped and came out of the car...

He steping towards her where she was standing there leaning against car...he slowly moving towards her and stop in front of her where he found many scraches on her arms and forehead...her face covered with tears..his heart pinched looking at her like this...

Abhijeet with concern "Tum thik ho na?"

Tarika while wiping her tears " haan "

Abhijeet asked her with " Kya hua tha aur tumne kisi ko phone kyun nhi kiya...agar kuch hojata toh ? "

Tarika replied " vo vo...chota sa accident ho gaya tha...aur mera mobile bhi tut gaya tha "

Abhijeet looked behind her at car's condition and said in stiff tone " ye chota sa accident hai ? " (she looked down)

Abhijeet looked at her she was still shivering he remove his coat and about to wrap around her shoulders but stopped and he forward his coat towards her and said..."lo ye coat pehnlo tumhe thandi lag rahi hai"

She took that and proceed to wraping around her but it was not posiible for her coz she was feeling pain but still she was trying...Abhijeet looked at her struggle and move close to her, softly took that coat and wrapped around her...where she was staring at him..

Abhijeet while turning towards his car said " chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hoon..."

When Abhijeet did't get any reply from her so he turn towards her...where he found that she was still staring at him...

So again he said that , " Tarika " ...where she come out from the transe and said " ha..haan kuch kaha kya tumne..."

Abhijeet while nodding " haan , chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hoon..." and again he turned

Tarika with hesisted " Abhi...Abhijeet main chal nhi sakti mere pair bahot dard ho raha hai..."

Abhijeet understandingly moved towards her and with hessistengly he hold her one hand and wrap his other arm around her waist...where current passed through their body and both looked at each other but avoid the gaze...and start to proceed towards his car...while walking she was continuesly crying in pain while holding her leg...

Abhijeet couldn't see her like this so he stopped and looked towards her where Tarika was also loooking at him with confusied face...

Abhijeet inhealed deeply and picked her up...before she realised she was lifted in his arms , her arms automatically wrapped aroung his neck...where she was still looking at him shockingly...coz this the first time he came close to her this much, in this way, first time she felt his ever soft touch...where he was moving toward his car without looking at her...only they know that how much their heratbeat become fast...

He was in his blue shirt not with his coat looking damn handsome...cool breezes was blowing...his hairs flying and some falling on his forehead...She couldn't help but staring at him...she was thinking that time will stop their, she was feeling so secured, protective and lovely in his arms...

At last they reached at his car he open the passenger seat and made her seat in car...where he moved towards driving seat and about to start the car he looked at her and moved close to her , their hearbeat rise again he slowly bend a little and tied the seat belt...and again move to the his prevoius place...and finally start the car...

After 20 to 25 minutes later car stopped in front of her house, in whole journey they didn't speak a single word...he stepped out of the car and without moving towards her he stright moved towards her home and open the door of her home with his key which was he already have one key of her home..and moved back to her he open the passenger door and againg picked up her in his arms and moving towards her home...he stepped inside and close the door with his foot and start walking on stairs reaching in front of her bed room he open the door with his foot and stepping inside he softly make her lie on the bed comfortably...

he stand properly and looked at her where some blood coming from her forehead , nose and lips...he took the first aid box from near the drawer of bed...he remove the button of his shirt sleves and while folding his shirt sleves upto elbow he sat on the bed near her...he open the first aid kit and taking out the cotton while applying ointment on it he bend a little close to her while putting his hand on ohter side of her he start cleaning that blood which was coming from her forehead and bandaged on it and then cleaned blood from her nose and when he about to clean blood from her lips he stopped and looked at her where she was already looking at him having tears in her eyes...he ignored that teary look and softly clean that blood from her lips where she flinched at that in pain and a paining sound came out from her mouth " Ahh " he looked at her at this and whispered " sorry "...then he cleaned the blood from her ankle and spraying pain releif spray on it he stood up and after completing this task he kept that first aid kit on it's previous place and came out from the bathroom after washing his hand and looked at her where she already looking at him while thinking why he was still doing this...why he was still caring her just why ?...where he turned to move towards the door and about to step forward...

When Tarika in heavy wet tone " Abhijeet " ohh his name from her mouth sound so beautiful that soft call that teary tone made him to stop but he didn't turn and asked her " kya bat hai "

Tarika in teary tone " Thank you "

* * *

 **A/N** : Very bad timing na stopping the fic haha ;) os likhne wali thi par vo likhte likhte pata hi nhi chala bahot lamba h gaya hai isliye chaps divide kar diya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Completely refreshing & enjoyable chap with our dear dr. Salunkhe ;) will meet u at the end again :)

* * *

 **Aditi** : alas ! U reviewed mera likhna bekar nhi gaya nhi toh ye chap post karne ki bhi mehnat nhi karti :) Reading your 'Shubha' i got relax and felt that u r not hating me coz i dont want to hurt anyone here but the same thing i'm expecting too from all :) I forgive u already when I read 'Shubha' haha ^_^

 **HidenSeek06** : hmm thank u bol diya :( yeah budhu hai dono k dono haha ;) one of my fav scene bhale hi jhgad rahe the but they were looking so cute when they fight :)

 **KamiKaze Knight** : yeah I'm trying to patch up agar ek sorry bol ne se sab kuch thik ho sakta hai toh it's good na kya farak padta hai galti kis ki hai aur kis ki nhi right :) well here is the next chap :)

Ye kya yaar aap teno phir se shuru ho gaye maine story likhi hai so tell me about that na what u liked or what u not:)

 **TheDamsellInShiningArmour** : yaar aap toh mujhe marne ki dhmki de rahi hai story nhi likhi toh haha ;)

 **Urvi abhi fan** : yeah hurt ho gai thi :'( but now i'm fine :) Thank u aap ko ye story is concept par baki stories se achhi lagi :)

 **Abhirika jai** : Keep supporting :)

 **Abhi** : us epic pe kuch idea aaya toh jarur likhungi :)

 **Piya** : yeah unka relationship hi kuch aisa hai without words they talk with each other :)

 **Mr. Bindas** : will write yaar ab permission mil gai hai na ;)

 **Heer29** : Keep supporting :)

* * *

Tarika in teary tone " Thank you "

Abhijeet nodded his head in dispoitment still without turning taking deep breath " Koi bat nhi tumhari jagah koi aur hota, toh bhi main yahin karta "and again he proceed to leave

Tarika with heavy heart " Abhijeet rukoge nhi ? "

Abhijeet while turning towards her rudely " kyun ? "

Tarika looked at him with teary eyes having no answers of his questions coz she also didn't know why she wanted to stop him...why she didn't like when he was not talking to her...when he didn't even look at her properly...it's really hurting her seeing him like this, she always loved when he was with her she loved being with him...she loved talking with him...but that silly small fight create distance between them...it's not like that first time they fight like this and that small fight would apart them...no not at any cost but the first time time they said that there is nothing in there relation...it's really hurting both of them...coz only they know that what they meant to each other...

Tarika taking deep breath " kyun ? Tum nhi jante kya ? "

Abhijeet irritengly plus angry tone coz he really wanted the right answer " nhi ? Kyun ruku main yahan ? kisi akeli ladki k ghar nhi ruk sakta mai is tarh aur kis hak se ruku main yahan ? waise bhi bar bar Dr. sahab ki dant sunn'ne ka koi shok nhi hai mujhe "

Tarika while trying to seating properly on bed with kiddish teary tone " haan lekin akeli ladki ko jab vo chal nhi sakti use uthakar use uske ghar chod ke use jab choat lagti hai uski malam patti kar sakte ho tum , haan ? "

Abhijeet in sturben maner " haan kunki y meri Duty hai "...stressing on the word Duty

Tarika also sturbenly wanted the answer with " Achha ! Toh tum kisi bhi ladki ko use apne bahon main uthakar uske ghar jake jab vo akeli hoti hai uski malam patti karte ho ye tumhari duty hai ? Haan ? "

Abhijeet angrily while stepping towards her " Haan karta hoon, toh ? Tumse matlab main chahe jo karu aur waise bhi tumhare har ek sawal ka javab dena main jaroori nhi samjhta "

Tarika looking in his eyes " Thik hai mujhe bhi tumhare javab ki koi jarurat nhi hai main janti hoon Tum jhoot bol rahe ho...tum jhoot bol rahe ho...tum kisi ladki ko choona toh dur aisa soch bhi nhi sakte "

Abhijeet while cutting her with "dekho Tarika..." but he stopped because of his mobile ringtone and irrtenigly he get the call and said angrily " kon hai ? "

On the other side person listening his angry tone said with " kya hua Abhijeet itne gusse main kyun ho ? "

Abhijeet got shock and while trying to be normal said " nhi kuch nhi dr. Sahab kya hua aap ne abhi kyun call kiya kuch kaam tha kya ? "

Dr. Salunkhe in worried tone " haan vo Tarika tumhare sath hai kya ? Pata nhi kaha hai ? uska phone bhi nhi lag raha aur nahi ghar ka...isiliye tumhe call kiya...tumhe maloom hai kya ? "

Abhijeet while looking at her " haan pata hai vo kahan hai ? "

Dr. Salunkhe instantly " kahan hai vo ? "

Abhijeet in calm tone " mere sath hi hai vo apne ghar main hi hai...uska accident ho gaya tha aur mobile uska toot gaya hai "

in relief " Thank God bachhi thik hai (suspiciously) par tum uske ghar kya kar rahe ho ? "

Abhijeet in saracastic tone after feeling his changing tone " aap ussi se kyun nhi pooch lete "

replied " thik hai do usko phone "

Abhijeet moved towards her to give her phone Tarika took that and said with "Hello sir "

Dr. Salunkhe in concern " tum thik toh ho na Tarika jyada choat toh nhi lagi ? "

Tarika with weak smile " arey nhi sir main bilkul thik hoon bas pair mai thodi gehri choat lagi hai...(while looking at Abhijeet in smile but he glared at her and she instantly looked other side to avoid his gaze) vo toh achha hua Abhijeet aa gaya tha varna pata nhi kya ho jata "

Dr. Salunkhe in relax tone " hmm thik hai apna khyal rakhna, jara Abhijeet ko phone dena toh "

Where Abhijeet was roaming in her room to and fro Tarika with much diffficult got up from the bed and took a step forward towards Abhijeet but about to fall when the two arms securely hold her...just for minute they shared cute eyelock but after that Abhijeet glared at her and moving towards bed he made her seat on bed and in scolding tone " kya hai tumhe thik se ek jagah baitha nhi jata kya haan "

Where our dear Salunkhe sir heard his scolding tone for her lovely daughter and gets angry on Abhijeet and started shouting with " Abhijeet, Tarika...Abhijeet, Tarika..."

They marealy heard his shouting sound from mobile which was in Tarika's hand...Abhijeet gets irritate after hearing his shouting and he muttered with " Inhe bhi shanti nhi hai " at this Tarika giggled looking at Abhijeet and he gave her cold look which led her to stop her giggled immediately...

Abhijeet took the mobile from her hand and switching the mobile on speaker mode said with " kya hai dr. Sahab itni rat ko bhi aap ka chhillana jaruri hai "

Dr. Salunkhe in cold tone " Pehle ye batao, tum meri bachhi pe chilla kyun rahe ho haan ? "

Abhijeet looking at Tarika in stern " kyunki aap ki bachhi bachho jaisi harkate kar rahi hai (where Tarika looked at him with wide eyes but he continued with) uske sir pe choat lagi hai bed se hil bhi nhi pa rahi hai phir bhi madam chal ne ki koshish kar rahi hai abhi gir jati, vo toh achha hua maine dekh liya varna ek aur choat bad jati aap ki bachhi k liye..."

Dr. Salunkhe with little embrassment " haan achha thik hai use phone do tum abhi dekhta hoon use main "

Abhijeet replied " kya dr. Sahab itni rat ko bhi aap ko phone phone khelna hai...phone speaker hai pe hai aap ko jo bolna hai bol dijiye use "

Dr. Salunkhe " haan haan thik hai, pata nhi itna gussa kyun aata hai tumhe...(he shout in mobile) Tarika apna khyal rakho bachhe aur agar phir kuch aisa kiya na toh ek hafte tak lab aane nhi dunga...aur jyada takleaf ho toh kal chutti le lena..."

Abhijeet while cutting him " kya dr. Sahab ab bhi aap pocch rahe hai use...vo kal bilkiul bhi nhi aa sakti lab, shayad minor fracture bhi ho sakta hai subah dekhana hoga doctor ko "

Dr. Salunkhe replied immediately " arry toh abhi le jao na...subah ki raah kyun dekh rahe ho "

Abhijeet replied in teasing tone " sare doctors aap ki tarah rat ko jag rahe nhi hote...aap k pas le aata par aap jinda insan'o k doctor thodi hai aap ko bat murd'on ka ilaj karna aata hai khair (Tarika chucled at this and Abhijeet looking at Tarika) waise bhi aap ki bachhi ka bilkul bhi mood nhi hai hospital jane ka "

Dr. Salunkhe was fumed in anger with " itni tareef karne ki koi jarurat nhi hai fine Tarika tum kal yad se chale jana doctor k pas tum sun rahi ho na ? "

Tarika replied while making faces " haan sir sun rahi hoon chali jaungi main doctor k pas "

Dr. Salunkhe in normal tone " Abhijeet aaj rat k liye tum ruk jao Tarila k sath (at this both looked at each other with wide eyes) agar use kis cheej ki jarurat pade toh, thik hai "

Where Abhijeet replied in kiddish tone " kyun ? kyun ? main kyun ruku uske sath waise toh har bar mujhe us se dur rehne k liye kehte rehte hai, bat tak karne nhi dete...hamesha bhagate rehate hai mujhe ab kyun ruku main uske sath ? "

Dr. Salunkhe with surprised tone " arey kamal hai yaar ab khud bol raha hoon toh sun'na nhi hai tumhe..."

Abhijeet replied stubbernly " haan nhi sun'ni hai..."

Dr. Salunkhe " Abhijeeeet...thik hai nhi ruk sakte na (in mischevious tone) ab dekhta hoon tum lab main kaise aate ho "

Abhijeet gets trouble now but understandood too that coz what if she really need someone and no with there to help her so he gets agree what if dr. Salunkhe will do that what he was saying but as always with his attitude " thik hai aap khud bol rahe hai isliye ruk raha hoon varna (looking at Tatika) mujhe koi shock nhi hai yahan ruk ne ka "

Dr. Salunkhe again instructing him with " aur tum..." where abhijeet stopped him with annoying tone " sir aap phone rakh ne ka kya lenge...kunki aap ka pata nhi par hame bahot need aa rahi hai toh main phone rakhu ? "

Dr. Salunkhe while looking at clock in his room said with " haan rakho...(at the same time Abhijeet cut the call without hearing his words) uska khyal rakhna "

Where Dr. Salunkhe looked at mobile with irritate and murmering about Abhijeet went to sleep...

* * *

 **A/N** : still one chap is remaining only on AbhiRika n sab thik hoga in a very simple & very sweet way :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Last chap with AbhiRika's sweet moments Hope u'll like it :)

* * *

 **Piya** : Glad to know that u liked 's convo :) Here is the sweet moments of AbhiRika ;)

 **Abhirika jai, abhi, Guest, Mr. Bindas :** keep supporting :)

 **KamiKaze Knight** : Very glad yaar u liked their arguments ;) I know yaar aap romantic stories hi likhti hai but I also follow the same emotion is romance, that's why I love your stories more :) & definitely i'll write JAMR in my way :)

 **Sweety** : no yaar she's not insulted me it's jst missunderstnadingds & here is the update :)

 **Abhi's Pari** : Hey ! I really liked your review yaar very very Glad to know that u liked the way I'm expressing AbhiRika's emotions :) Hope u'll like this one too :)

 **TheDamsellInShiningArmour** : I'll try to update Flirt or love :) till then enjoy this one ;)

 **Abhirika and Duo's princess** : Sorry kyun yaar phir toh mujhe bhi bolna chahiye late update k liye ;) aap ne review kiya ye matter karta hai :)

 **Aditi** : hmm Aditi ab kya bolu yaar u know na why i deleted that review, jaisa sirf aap ko aap ka review delete karne se feel hua vaisa hi mujhe hua tha jab maine review padha shayad aap se jyada :'( Hope u'll like this chap :)

* * *

Where Dr. Salunkhe looked at mobile with irritate and murmering about Abhijeet went to sleep...

Where Abhijeet as soon as cut the call he took sigh of relif and sat on beanbag which was placed behind him in her room while closing his eyes...where Tarika all the way just looking at him with her cute beautiful smile seeing his care for her...they completely forget that they were angry on each other...but

Again silence previlled in the room Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at her and after finding her continues gaze he felt uncomfortable...he look so cute too when he felt uncomfortable...he averted her gaze and asked her with " kya hai ? aise kyun dekh rahi ho mujhe ? "

Tarika in mischeviois tone " Tumhe dekh ne ka man kar raha hai isliye "

Abhijeet again feel uncomfortable so avoindig her look he got up from there and moving towards her to help her lay down on bed in comfotable position he said with " abhi so jao tum..." he picked up her in his arms and caringly made her lay down on bed and covered her with blanket after satisfying from his side he was about to move where Tatika held his hand he turn towards her and looked at her where she said with in soft tone " mujhe tum se bat karni hai "

Abhijeet knew that on which topic she wanted to talk so while removing his hand from her grip said " kal subah bat karenge abhi so jao bahot rat ho gai hai "

Tarika like a little kid asked him with " pakka na ? kahi subah bina bataye tum chale gaye toh..."

Abhijeet smilied on her question but couldnt help his teasing tone to her " kyun ? Chala gaya toh bhi tumhe kya ? "

Tarika with in extreme sad tone just uttered " Abhijeet "

Abhijeet felt her sad tone so while cutting her said with " achha thik hai nhi jau'nga abhi please so jao "

Tarika asked him with hessistate tone " Abhijeet tum kahan so'oge I mean...and she stopped "

Abhijeet feeling her hessitate tone less and caring tone more, so he relaxed her with looking at beanbag " dont worry is se mera kam chal jayega "

Tarika said with " par tum aise kaise so sakte ho rat bhar "

Abhijeet while moving towards beanbag told her in soft tone " relax Tarika " it's sounds so beautiful when he called her with her name in his ever soft tone " ab so jao please " and he made himself comfortable on beanbag and just closed his eyes in tired...in few minutes they sleep peacefully...

 **In Tarika's room...**

Beautiful morning arised, seeming like the all are going to be very well today...Tarika sterred in sleep and slowly opened her eyes and sat on the bed...where the most beautiful site was waiting for her when she looked at Abhijeet who was still sleeping on that beanbag looking cute as always when his hairs falls on his forehead with his innocent face...he was in deep sleep...Tarika remembered their last night's whole convo what was happened, they forgeted that they fight, they were angry on each other, but still his care, his love was present only and only for her...

Tarika was just admiring his face with her beautiful smile while placing her one hand on cheek...after looking at him enough she slowly get up from her bed and with a slow steps she moved towards him and sat on her knees in front of him forgetting her pain completely and staring at him from this much close which she could only imagine in her dreams but now she have the chance and she dont want to miss it...she was about touch his face but stopped coz not wanting to disturb his sound sleep...but she coundnt help from touching him too...she again got up from her place and was admiring his sleeping face where her eyes stopped on his lips where Abhijeet was still in his dreamland...she bend little close towards him and touched her lips with his lightly while covering his face with her curls God finally she kissed him the first time, it was like a beautiful dream for her but she have to belive on that when she felt his soft lips with her own lips, but bad luck he was in sleep if he was awake he was deffinitely gonna shock on her behaviour but at the same time he would like it too...Tarika with shy smile slowly moved back while placing her curls behind her ear and took look at him but immediatly took step back...when she find him smiling in sleep too...after that he sterred in sleep and he slowly opened his eyes looking here and there and found Tarika was standing in front of him very close...his sleep vanished in seconds and he got up from there...

Abhijeet with not knowing what to say so while leaving said with " oh subah ho gai...main, main chalta hoon ab "

Where Tarika stopped him while holding his wrist said with " Abhijeet bat karni hai tum se "

Abhijeet stopped there now they have to talk, have to clear their miss-understnadings which occard between them unnessirly, they both were completely right on their place, but sometimes somethings are happens which we couldnt stop...he turned towards her and said with " bolo "

That dosent matter who is saying sorry first and later if with that small word "sorry" the things going to be ok, and everything going to be good then it is more than good in any relation...

They dont need to explain what had happened, why happened they know everything but couldnt find the way how to express it...

Tarika in soft tone " I'm sorry "

Abhijeet asked her with " kyun ? "

Tarika in low tone " jo maine tumhe bola tha uske liye "

Abhijeet with pain replied " kya bola tha ?"

Tarika told him in teary tone " yahi ki hamare beech mai jo kuch bhi tha vo sab khatam "

Abhijeet's eyes also gets teary when he heard those words again and in that teary tone but still managing his strong tone he asked her with " aur kyun bola tum ne waisa...tumhe pata hai mujhe kitna bura laga, us din se thik se so bhi nhi paya main ek pal k liye bhi, har waqt sirf vahi bate yad aa rahi thi "

Tarika with pain looked at him first but couldnt see him like this so with her teary eyes looked down " I'm sorry par tum ne bhi toh bola tha ki... ' aisa tha kya hamare beech jo khatam ho jayega ' she stopped coz dont want to repeat those words again "

Abhijeet smiled but almost in his teary tone " I'm sorry too...(she looked at him) pata nhi bas gusaa aa gaya tha jab tum ne bola sab kuch khatam "

 **Dost vahi jo roothe yaar ko manale...**

 **Mohabbat vahi jo apne pyar ko rulake khud bhi ro de...**

Tarika now started crying in low voice, Abhijeet moved towards her and hold her face which was very teary so that his too but at very next moment he hugged her tightly wrapping all her in his arms and with wet tone " kyun karti ho tum aisa Tarika...janta hoon main sahi nhi hoon tumhare liye, tumhe waqt nhi de pata, duty aur Daya k bad tumhare bare mai sochta hoon...(like a kid) par phir bhi main hi sahi hoon tumhare liye (Tarika smiled at this while hugging him more tightly where tears falling from their eyes) tum ne phir se aisa kuch bola na toh pata nhi main kya karunga..."

Where Tarika with crying but was so much happy, protective, speacial being in his arms that too first time...after sometime they broke the hug and both looked at each other with satisfying smile...finally all set now they are again with their teasing, leg pulling, fooling dr. Salunkhe, cute arguments, with their never ending compliments for each other...

Abhijeet in naughty tone lightning the moment said with " chalo ab jaldi se ready ho jao hospital jana hai varna dr. Sahab aaj mujhe lab nhi aane denge "

Tarika with making faces " main nhi aane wali main ab bilkul thik hoon "

Tarika with naughty smile looked at him and said with " Abhijeet ek aur bat batani hai batau ? "

He just nodded his head in yes with " Hmm " where Tarika told him " kan mai batani hai "...so he moved close to her...his eyes gets widened when after knowing what she told him and he just uttered with shock " kya ? "

Tarika just nodded her head in yes when Abhijeet smiled then said in mischevious tone " toh ab main try karu Tarika ji "

Tarika while nodding her head in no and taking back steps in smile where he was continously moving towards her with his playing smile...

All well that end's well :)

* * *

 **A/N** : so guys inka toh patch-up ho gaya ^_^ toh kya lagta hai aap ko Tarika ne kya bola hoga ;) Sochte rahiye will meet u in next AbhiRika fic :)


End file.
